EXEC
by seirahErinyes
Summary: AU. Yuri. Luka x Miku "The world is nothing but a mere memory implanted in my mind. I never knew what it felt, how to feel about it… Until you happened" a story how an emotionless being loved.
1. Routine

_Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid. Warning: Yuri_

**.\EXEC**

"The world is nothing but a mere memory implanted in my mind. I never knew what it felt, how to feel about it… Until you happened"

Reminiscing what she indented to do for the day, she tapped on her lips-pen in hand- and started mumbling things to herself. She was deep in thought, sitting by her usual spot by the window sill of her current lecture hall. Class had ended for the day, at exactly four in the afternoon, club activities have started as well. Most of the students have gone home though. She for one did stay, it wasn't that she had no clubs in fact she had plenty. She is the secretary of the choir club, a member of the journalist society, the founder of the everything leeks research group (ELRG) and the Vocaloid Project, a top student and lastly she for another fact the current president of their student government. She sighed. She did plenty, she had a lot of work, and it was just today that she did not have a lot to do in any of those groups she joined.

"_President, you have to check on the clubs today! Don't forget its evaluation week and it is due this weekend!"_

She closed her eyes desperately trying to remove the image of Kagamine Rin's smiling face, who was excitedly stating the job she had to do for the day. Student Government. How she failed to comprehend why she did join that wretched club. She rubbed her brows in irritation, if it wasn't for her two best friends, those crazy blonde twins, she wouldn't be in this state today.

"Oh. Great, club rounds" her teal eyes looked down at her scribbled journal, sighing, she shuts it close and placed it in her bag. "How could I forget."

"Oh Miss President Miku-chan!"

The one called Miku turned her attention to her lively friend Rin, "Hey, Rin" she smiled her teal eyes glowing with happiness. What's up?"

"Let's go do the club rounds, have you forgotten?"

"Oh no, I'm ready" Miku smiled.

"Oh really, wow for once Miku, I didn't drag you to do this kind of stuff, you hated this-"

"Yea. Yea. I do. Even now, let's just get this over with" She waved of the fact. "So what club first?"

* * *

Bored is what she is feeling. They have rounded more than half of the clubs in the school, asking questions and observing the club activities. She never could grasp how they had so many of these clubs. She exasperatedly sighed; she even added two to it.

"Okay, thank you for your time, Lily-sempai. Your Archery Club is doing great even in the national competition, just keep this up and we'll be champions again" Miku smiled and bowed.

"I heard you're great in handling this sport. Why don't you join us, squirt?"Lily chuckled, her eyes twinkling with a mischievous glint.

Miku laughed. "Haha, I'm not the good, besides, they got you here Lily-sempai" Miku guaranteed.

"Yea. Well… I'll be leaving here soon and you still have a year to stay here" the blonde replied, she looked at her subordinates with kind eyes. "'sides,I hate to leave them like this. I feel they'd be lost without me here"

"Don't say that! Is that 'graduation blues'-" Miku qouted "getting to you?"

"You can say that. Heck! I'll even miss you three in the student government"

"Oh, right" a silent chuckle came from Hatsune. "We'll miss you too, Miss Treasurer" and they laughed.

"Anyway, I still have to check the remaining ones, it looks like Rin already got ahead of me" Miku Hatsune bowed again and left the room, leaving Lily a soft plastered smile on her face.

The corridors seemed to get longer as the afternoon continued to turn into night. She glanced and observed in every club room she passed by and talked to the one in-charge. It was already her last club to check. The unusual thing was that she didn't remember having this kind of club here. Or maybe she just got a memory lapse about this one. 'Techno Robotics Science Research Society ', the paper read. _We had a research group on robotics?_ She thought. She gathered her last bit of responsibility and went into the old building which was located at the back of their school yard just across the new building. Some old clubs still used that old elementary building as their resident school address though they were only a few. She entered the building, floors creaked and the doors were a bit rusted. She had observed. _Dusty too. _Miku thought as she felt a sneeze in her nose. She held her breath in, hoping she wouldn't humiliate herself in this... empty corridor.

Miku rubbed her nose with her handkerchief and proceeded to her destination.

"According to Rin and Len, it should be on the end of the first floor" Miku pondered. "How long will this corridor be-"

A faint sound perked her attention up. She listened closely. A melodic voice rang across her ear.

A faint melody she thought knew for a very long time and it was barely audible for someone to hear even in this unusually quiet building. She walked slowly, closer to what she had though was the source but then... It stopped. But she heard it. She heard it somewhere before. Maybe, just maybe it was from someone she held dear. She shook her head. _It can't be, it's just your imagination, Miku. There's no way that person will come back here._

She continued walking, just one door away from the club room she was destined to go to. Faintly her steps started, clack-clack. It rang through the empty corridors. Miku shrugged as the wind swept by her. He teal colored hair messily stopped by her eyes. She blew it away, failing, she brushed it with her soft delicate hands. "Brr. that was cold. I guess since winter is on its way" she said to herself. She continued walking. And then there it was, it played again, a bit louder. Miku's brows furrowed. "Is someone there?" she asked the corridor that was mocking her with only an empty whisper. It grew louder though something was odd about it. It came from below. Miku had thought. She stepped forward. Coming to the truth of her conclusions, she heard it, loudly and something accompanied it, a crack. _A crack?!_

"What the hell was that?" she quickly turned her eyes to her left and took a step forward. "Kyaaaa-!"

A crash was heard and Miku fell.

* * *

Her ears perked up as she turned away from her studies. Gumi Megapoid hurriedly stood up from her clattered desk and jumped to the floor and ran towards the door.

"Hey, Gumi-"

"Kaito! I heard a crash!"

"A what?!"

Gumi opened the door and looked to her right. There was this unusual hole that wasn't there before. Well at least when she walked in here a few minutes ago. She scratched her head and adjusted her orange goggles.

"What-" Kaito looked at where Gumi was looking "Where the hell did that come from?!"

"Let's check. Someone may have fallen here…"

She took a deep breath and willed herself to take precaution as she stepped nearer the hole.

"Is someone there?"

* * *

"Ouch. I have to report this to the Administration later. Geez, they shouldn't have let those students use this old rickety building as a club house…" Miku rubbed her bottom. "At least I didn't fall on my head…" she sighed.

She looked to her surroundings. She was in…

"A basement?" her brows furrowed. "How the hell did we end up having a basement here?"

"Is someone there? Are you hurt?" someone called from above.

"Oh, I'm alright! I fell through but nothing's broken"

"Are you sure?" the voice sounded faintly female like. "I'll get a rope then so you could climb up!" it said.

"Thank you!" Miku replied. _Whoever she was…_

_I guess I should just look around then_ she thought. Miku stood up from her fallen state though her hand caught something.

"What's this?" she pulled it. Something clattered loudly. As she looked up, Miku saw a face.

"Kya!" she screamed. In great panic her feet tripped and she fell back with a thump."A- …. A-. A…. A face?" She soon realized what she was seeing. She squinted her eyes, aiming to have a closer look to the object before her. Hoping to find intricate detail to this unknown thing. Until it hits her. _A girl? What is she doing here? Is she dead? Oh no! Someone's dead! DEAD! _ Miku started to panic. _W-Who would do such a thing! _ Tears started swelling up in her teal colored eyes.

"Hey… Hey.. you're not dead are you?, Please don't be-" Miku stuttered. Her hands failing up and down in accursed panic. "P-Please"

"Voice Code Accepted"

Startled, Miku scrambled to her feet yet quickly falling back again. "What the hell?! I- it spoke!"

"Hello. Hatsune Miku"

_Realization hit me when she spoke. It was that voice I heard earlier. It was hers._


	2. Miku

**.\EXEC**

_Disclaimer: Still I don't own anything_

She couldn't bear the thought of leaving that girl behind in school. She faintly had this painful feeling welling up in her chest ever since she walked away from that old building. Was it because she left the poor girl in the hands of some weird yet enthusiastic wanna-be-scientist of the Robotics Club? Or was it guilt for not falling slave to those azure colored orbs? Miku sighed heavily.

"Why am I like this?" She breathed softly. The steam from her tub lifted up in the air as she sank deeper in thought, holding her knees tightly by her chest. "I feel sorry for her…" she murmured, bubbles followed her lip movements.

"She's really…" Her mind wondered loudly. She closed her eyes remembering the day's previous events. That face, that voice and that odd look, her name.

"Miku? Are you alright in there? "

"Yes, Mom! I'm fine"

"Well hurry up, dinner is ready and I have to go to work in an hour"

"Oh, okay mom." Miku replied. Hatsune sighed again, reluctantly getting out of the hot tub. She slowly walked over the short barrier of the tub, drying her body with a soft teal towel that rested by the sink. She bended over to the tub and drained the remaining water before she completely left her solitary place.

That afternoon, Gumi Megapoid found a discovery worth selling, she thought. Though, sadly, she was told not to by the student government president, she was tempted to disobey but she didn't dare to do so. Currently sitting at her desktop at home, her hands wondered back and forth over the keyboard, typing, erasing and replacing things she can in the database. She had a goal, and that was to find out how to operate this contraption, no, it was an 'EXEC'. How did she come to a conclusion to call that thing EXEC? It was what occurred earlier that made her do so. She sighed for the nth time tonight.

* * *

Gumi stretched and fell back to the back rest of her comfy computer chair. "This is going to be an all-nighter, huh" She glanced to her right, sitting there the thing called EXEC, eyes closed, steadily resting by the wall, and cords in place. Sighing, _Poor thing,_ she went back to do her work.

Earlier that day; Gathering the rope she needed, she pulled Kaito to help her get the girl that had fallen through the hole, yet carefully maneuvering a safe way to lessen the damage. She wondered why the floor suddenly gave a way. It was so unpredictable for it to fall right away, well maybe it was no doubt that the building is old, but for the longest time she was here, nothing like this ever happened even in the slightest percentage, not even cracks were heard by her.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Hey! What happened down there! Are you alright?!" Gumi worriedly scrambled towards the hole.

"Kaito! Hurry up! She might be hurt!"

As Gumi and Kaito pulled the rope up; A girl with her dirtied uniform and another girl in a simple white dress showed up. "P-President?" Gumi and Kaito stuttered. Miku looked up after she had completely pulled the girl out, which she had brought up with her.

"Yes?" replied Miku.

"What happened? How did you fell in?" Kaito gulped. "We're terribly sorry!"

"Oh, It's an accident, " Miku replied chuckling at Kaito's antics. Miku turned her head at the sight of Gumi by her side. She wondered how that girl got there in an instant.

"Wha-What's this?" asked Gumi as she poked the thing.

"She's… I don't know" Miku scratched her head. Wondering how to explain what she had with her. "She just fell on me" the girl chuckled. "Like how I fell and then she fell. It's a bit crazy now that I think about it"

"You're clumsy as hell are you?"

"NO! I- I'm just prone to accidents" replied Miku, shyly.

Gumi's chuckles then turned into laughs. "I can't believe your luck though, finding that place among others you could have fallen into" As she continued to laugh she had already speculated the object before her, her eyes wondered back and forth, top to bottom at the figure and noticed a bar code on its arm, a very faint one, if you may wonder. "Wait a minute! This….This is a robot!" her eyes widened in realization.

"A what?" Kaito exclaimed. "How can that be possible?" Kaito added. "Someone has made something like this here? What is he Einstein?"

"It talked earlier, so I brought it up here. I thought you guys would mind checking this out" Miku coolly said.

"You mean. We can experiment on it?"

"Uhm… I guess?"

"How did you open it anyway? It looks dead to me" Kaito motioned to the sleeping body beside the student government president.

"I don't know. It spoke a while ago, and then it stopped"

"Well, let's get her to the lab and see if we can manage to fix her up and over-ride her system start-up"

"Excuse me?" asked the teallet who was barely catching up with Gumi's rambles.

"How to open her up" Megapoid Gumi simply stated. "And by the way, I'm-"

"Gumi Megapoid, current president of the robotics club, 1st place winner in the regional science invention tournament, genius in fact, class A third year-"

"Hold on, how did you know that, Ms. President?"

"I know a lot, I do need them for my work"

"I'm Miku, Hatsune Miku. I'm leaving her in your care" Miku nodded.

* * *

Her eyes lingered for a while, her thoughts blank at the very moment. She was surrounded by darkness. Something she had grew accustom to for the past years she was hidden in a room. She blinked rapidly as if desperately trying to make something out of the darkness enveloping her senses.

Where was she?

She thought. Her mind processed faster than anyone would. She moved her head in all directions noticing the only light she had encountered. It was a bluish glow. It was better than nothing, she had though.

She tried standing up with her long slender legs- still intact and thankfully functioning perfectly well. She cocked her head sideways. Confused perhaps? Well she can't have that. She had a mission and that was only the important thing for her as of the moment. She needed an escape route and the only thing available was the window. She climbed up the sill and felt the wind in her seemingly live skin. Her lips move cautiously but only muffled by the winds.

"Miku"

TBC

**: For those who asked about the story plot. I may have crossed a story similar to a robot meeting in a basement or falling in-love? I don't know which is which? Maybe there would be some kind of similarities, I don't know. Blame my subconscious thought about that haha. But I definitely will guarantee that this has a different plot to it than what you may have read or encountered before. I did get the robot-human falling in love thing idea, still I have different plans for that just wait and see, anyway. A little forewarning to my readers, I do tend to leave for a few months, due to unexpected occurrences in life, like graduating from a university. And I'll be apologizing early. But I do plan to finish this story and the rest I have wrote. I just can't find the words to put in it so I do not write them. But the whole plots of those are finished in my head. But for now please do enjoy my writing:**


End file.
